


Brotherhood

by Crowleys_HellhoundSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Minor Violence, Sadness, doing what's right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN/pseuds/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A closer look at the scene between Gabriel and Lucifer during season five episode 19. Such a powerful scene that seemed to speak volumes of who they were before Lucifer fell. I felt like there was so much being unspoken between them that there had to be some form of a backstory. This is sorta how I feel like that backstory went and what it led to in the Elysian hotel that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

As Gabriel stepped out of the back of the impala he looked down at a rather large puddle that had gather in a dip of the concert behind the left rear tire. As much as he hated to admit it, Dean was right. He had always been right, it wasn’t that he couldn’t kill his brother Lucifer, it’s that he wouldn’t.

Normally Gabriel would have laughed at the idea of glaring at himself in a puddle of dirty rain water, but as painful as it was to look at himself, the memory that flashed through his mind was even worse. It was of the last day he had seen his brother, the day he rebelled.

Gabriel stomped his foot down in the puddle, immediately regretting it afterwards seeing as how now his pant leg was wet. He shook his right leg a bit, then snapped it clean. Lastly looking up to the roof of the Elysian Hotel, man did the demigods have a twisted sick of humor when it came to naming the hotel they were to meet at, Gabriel flew to the top with only the quite fluttering of wings behind him.

He pulled his knees close to him and gazed up at the sky he always found so beautiful, a sky he helped build so long ago. He knew that if he was going to do what Dean asked of him he needed to remind himself that the Lucifer he would be facing would not be the brother he had grown up with. That this brother was full of rage and hate.

_The day Lucifer rebelled…_

The day had started out like any other for Gabriel. He was the youngest of the four archangels so he didn’t have as much responsibility as his brothers did. Although he got along with all of his brothers, Lucifer and him had grown quite close over the time they had been together. Lucifer was so different from Michael and Raphael. It was a quality that Gabriel had grown to admired.

Since Gabriel didn’t have any demanding responsibilities that needed to be done that day, he figured he would head on down to earth and hang out with some of the Norse gods. Gabriel had learned a few amateur tricks from his brother Lucifer. Gabriel wanted to know more so he sought out the Norse god of tricks to teach him.

Gabriel hoped that he could convince Lucifer to join him since their time together had dwindled. It seemed like Lucifer had a lot on his mind and he was either too busy or nowhere to be found most of the time. Gabriel knew he should have been worried, but he knew Lucifer would take care of himself.

As Gabriel made his way past Lucifer’s room he saw the door slightly a gape. As he looked a little closer in he saw a conversation going on between Lucifer and one of heavens most formidable generals, Azazel. It was not uncommon for the archangels to meet with different garrison leaders. The only difference here was Lucifer was not one to hold an unofficial meeting. Even though he was their Dad’s most trusted lieutenant, he was not fond of battle meetings and would skip them whenever possible.

Gabriel couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he saw that the conversation was wrapping up and knew that unless he wanted to be caught ease dropping he needed to hide and fast. Using a bit of amateur hocus pocus he had picked up he morphed his form into that of a lesser angel. Then turned around slowly and walked away from Lucifer’s room. Keeping an eye over his left shoulder he saw Azazel leave, not even giving a second thought to the lower class of angel just a few feet away from him. As Gabriel turned back to look in front of him he ran into a rather large form. As he glanced up he realized it was Lucifer and that he was screwed.

“Hey little brother, did you really think a simple disguise like that would fool me? I taught you that trick, remember.” Lucifer smiled down at a slightly off put Gabriel. Gabriel snapped his fingers, returning himself back to how he always looks. He had no idea how he was going to explain this. Thinking quickly, he remembered Azazel had just left. Gabriel was known among the Heavenly Host as a prankster so not very many angels were able to tolerate his games.

“I saw Azazel back there and let’s just say he is still pissed at me for the last prank I pulled on him.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and shifted his shoulders feeling more comfortable as he continued to lie.

“I mean all I did was change his wing color to hot pink, I thought the color complimented him nicely. And yeah I could kick his ass. But you know me Luci I’m a lover not a fighter.” Gabriel smiled hoping Lucifer believed him. But when his eyes met Lucifer’s he knew that he could never fool him.

Lucifer backed up a bit and put his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, giving them a bit of a squeeze. “Gabriel I know you were ease dropping. Your lies might work others, but you know you can never fool me. Its ok, I’m not mad. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Gabriel let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. But it did peek his curiosity as to why Lucifer wasn’t mad, it should have been his first warning that something was off. As Lucifer and Gabriel turned to head back towards Gabriel’s room Michael and Raphael stepped into the hallway and Lucifer pushed Gabriel behind him. This was not unusual since Michael and Raphael often messed with Gabriel when he was younger and Lucifer would often protect him.

Michael stepped forward wings arched in a dominance display, eyes glowing with grace. “Lucifer leave Gabriel out of this. This is between you and me. Did you really think that I wouldn’t find out? That wouldn’t know your plan to defy what our Father has asked of us. You must take me for a fool.”

Lucifer was becoming anger now, Gabriel could feel the hate and distaste for Michael rolling off Lucifer in waves. Lucifer took a step closer to Michael and spread his wings as wide as they would go in the cramped space. Their glow increasing as the grace in Lucifer’s eyes began to glow. Gabriel had never seen Lucifer so angry before, they had fought together in battle and against the darkness. Even then Lucifer was able to keep his rage under control, but not anymore. Michael didn’t back down as Lucifer came within a few inches of his face.

“You are a fool Michael. You want to bow before humanity just because Father told us too. They are weak and worthless; you have even said this. Why can’t you see that I am leading this rebellion for the good of our family. I love our Father, but someone has to stand up and tell him he is wrong.” Lucifer spoke harshly.

Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was hearing, had he really been that naïve and that stupid to not see what his brother had been doing. I mean yeah Gabriel was not entirely thrilled when his Dad said that they were to serve humanity, but he understood in a way. He didn’t hate humanity; in fact, he really hadn’t given them much thought.

Gabriel spoke up, “Lucifer is what Michael saying true? What were you going to ask of me before our brothers showed up? I need to know!” Gabriel was holding his composure as Lucifer answered him without turning around.

As he still faced Michael he spoke, “I was going to ask you to join me. Gabriel I love you and I don’t want to lose you in this fight. But this is too important, your either with me or you’re with Michael.” Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was hearing, what if he didn’t want to choose a side. What if he wanted to choose family?

Gabriel backed away from all his older brothers. “Lucifer I love you, heck I love all of you. But asking me to choose sides is ridiculous, stop throwing a temper tantrum and let’s figure this out as a family. I don’t want to lose you; I don’t want to lose any of you.”

Before Gabriel could even process what was happening Lucifer had Gabriel pushed up against the wall, his fore arm pushing down on his windpipe as he pushed him further up the wall so that they were face to face. Gabriel was trying with all his strength to pull Lucifer off, but he was just too strong. When Gabriel glanced over to Michael and Raphael he saw that they had not moved an inch, he was all alone.

Gabriel gazed into Lucifer’s eyes hoping to find some form of the older brother he once knew and loved, but he only saw sadness. Lucifer spoke with sadness in his voice, “Gabriel I wish you could see what I am trying to do here. I wish that I didn’t have to do this. But you have only left me with one option. I am truly sorry little brother.”

Lucifer pulled his archangel blade out and pointed right at his heart. Gabriel looked into his eyes and with an almost whisper like voice, “brother please don’t.” Gabriel couldn’t help the tears that had started to flow and he could see that Lucifer himself was debating his discussion, his eyes brimming with tears that he would not allow to fall. Only Michael speaking was able to break the trance they were in.

“Lucifer that is enough. You can’t just go around killing everyone that disagrees with you. He is our brother! For Father’s sake put him down, we are not animals. If you don’t stand down I will have no choice but to cast you and all your followers out if you. Father has declared this. Make a choice Lucifer.” Michael was speaking with an authoritative voice, one that he only used in the heat of battle or when commanding other angels.

Lucifer was still holding Gabriel against the wall, but both were silent. Without words being spoken Gabriel felt a shift of the angel blade and saw a tear fall from Lucifer’s face. Gabriel knew what was about to happen as he saw Lucifer slowly turning to face Michael, flipping his sword around so that he could throw it in one swift motion. As Gabriel’s feet hit the ground he quickly snapped his fingers stopping the angel blade in mid-air. Before Lucifer could get his hands on him he snapped himself further away. As he looked at his three brothers he knew what he had to do, he had to leave.

He couldn’t watch his family tear itself apart. Without another word exchanged Gabriel snapped his fingers and landed on earth. Over the next few days he watched as his brothers and sisters fell from the sky. The humans thought it was a sign from his Father, so they prayed and prayed. Little did they know that Gabriel was watching his family be torn in two and when the brightest ball of light fell to the earth and disappeared he knew who it was.

He knew he could never go back, not after all that had happen. So he went into hiding, until the Winchesters brought on the apocalypse and left Gabriel with the ultimate choice to make. To stop his brother from destroying humanity. Or to run away again, only difference this time was he was grown up.

_Back to the roof of the Elysian Hotel…_

So here he was, sitting on a damn roof deciding if the world was truly worth saving. Wondering if he had the strength to see his brother again, hell to stand up to his brother. Something he couldn’t do all those eons ago.

He felt his brother’s presence when he arrived at the hotel. At first he was wondering how in the hell he had found the place, then he remembered Mercury was there and if that S.O.B. could do anything to save his own skin he would. It wasn’t until he felt the Gods dying by Lucifer hand that he knew what he had to do, he pulled out his angel blade and with a deep breath flew back into the ballroom.

He arrived just in time to save Kali and get Sam and Dean out of the building. Seeing Lucifer up close was hard for Gabriel to look at. He knew his brother had taken on a vessel that could barely contain him, but seeing the skin peeling away from his face and him covered in blood. It was like Gabriel wasn’t even looking at his brother.

Yet through all the darkness he had inside him, all the hate and rage he had built up while being locked away in hell, Gabriel could still see a glimmer of his grace. He could still see a tiny amount of the old Lucifer, his big brother. Gabriel knew it was naïve to even consider the possibility of attempting to bring that old Lucifer back, but he had to try because he had made up his mind on that roof. He had made up his mind when he left heaven. He would never kill his brother, no matter what.

As they faced each other Gabriel held his head high. He knew how this could end, but he was tired of running. Even though him and Lucifer were having a not so pleasant dialogue between them it was the words unspoken that seemed to be the loudest. Gabriel knew he was being cocky by calling Lucifer out. By telling him to stop playing the victim, to grow up. But Gabriel just kept searching those eyes, looking for any sign other than discontent.

Gabriel just didn’t realize that Lucifer was playing the same game. Each was trying to provoke the other to see who would bite first, sadly Lucifer hit a nerve and Gabriel caved.

“I’m loyal, Lucifer. To people.” Gabriel gestured to the empty room around them. His face holding a look of sadness. He knew he had slipped; he had shown he cared about something other than himself. But at the mention of humanity Lucifer got angry.

“So your willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?” Lucifer asked and it seemed that he was actually curious as to why Gabriel would risk his life for humanities sake. Gabriel seemed to be asking himself the same question. What had changed in him since he ran away?

He thought back to all of his interactions with humanity, but mostly Sam and Dean. As much as he hated to admit it, he understood sacrificing yourself for the ones you love. So he spoke the truth, “Because Dad was right, they are better than us. Yes, they are flawed. But a lot of them try to do better. To forgive.” Gabriel could see that same look of sadness in Lucifer’s eyes that he saw so long ago. He could see his old brother again, but after hearing him now. After seeing how far he had truly fallen, he knew he was never getting him back.

So he said what me meant all those years ago, “I’m not on your side or on Michael’s. I’m on theirs.” He knew it would break Lucifer’s heart to hear this, but he finally needed to be honest with himself and his brother. They had both changed and if Gabriel was going to die, he at least wanted to die knowing he did the right thing for once.

Lucifer looked towards the ground and back to Gabriel, Gabriel could see those forbidden tears growing in his eyes as he spoke softly, “Brother don’t make me do this.”

Gabriel knew what he meant and held his blade ready, “No one makes us to anything.”

As Lucifer stabbed Gabriel through the chest he held his head and both looked into each other eyes, not as enemies but as one brother losing another. Even if it was at one’s own hands. As Gabriel laid dead, his wings forever burned into the floor Lucifer wept unseen tears.

Lucifer hadn’t wanted to kill his little brother, he fell to his knees and held his head. Only realizing what Gabriel had meant when he said, ‘They’re flawed. But a lot of them try to do better. To forgive.’ He was telling Lucifer he forgave him and that he should try to be better.

As Lucifer zapped out the room laid quite, except for the distant sound of boots walking on the hardwood floors. Gabriel’s body shimmered away as the ‘real’ Gabriel looked at where his body was laying before. His eyes were red and swollen from the tears shed. Not because Lucifer had killed him, he knew that was a huge possibility given the circumstance.

No, Gabriel was crying because he saw that Lucifer realized that he forgave him for all his faults. Gabriel knew that he might be needed again to confront his brother and behold it was the damn Winchesters who made it happen again. Gabriel straightened his jacket and walked into the limbo area of hell where Lucifer was being questioned by Sam. As Lucifer tricked Sam and got him locked back in the cage, Gabriel emerged from the shadows to a surprised Sam, but a shocked Lucifer.

“Hello Lucifer.” Gabriel said as he pulled his angel blade from his jacket and slowly made his way to the cage, he didn’t know how it would end this time. But no more tricks, no more hiding, and no more running. Gabriel was going to help fix his brother, even if it truly killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> A side note about the name of the hotel since I make a comment about how funny Gabriel thinks the name is.  
> Elysium (or the Elysian Fields), in Greek mythology, the final resting places of the souls of the heroic and the virtuous.


End file.
